


Into The Night

by midheavenn



Series: Ensemble Stars!! [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Locked In, Relationship(s), Sharing Body Heat, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midheavenn/pseuds/midheavenn
Summary: Izumi decided to help Anzu carry a few boxes to the auditorium. Who knew a simple act of kindness can lead them into such trouble? Finding themselves locked in with no one to help them, Izumi and Anzu try to survive the night together, distracting each other from the thunderstorm outside.
Relationships: Anzu/Sena Izumi (Ensemble Stars!)
Series: Ensemble Stars!! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930348
Kudos: 18





	Into The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, people of AO3! This is my first fic on this website, and an attempt at writing an Enstars fic. I apologize if Anzu, Izumi, or any other character is OOC, considering I'm still quite new to the Enstars fandom. And I also apologize for any grammar or spelling mistake, since English is not my first language and I still have very much to learn! I hope you enjoy this fic, happy reading!

Izumi was walking through the empty halls of Yumenosaki. He had stayed pretty late, considering there was practically no one else. He looked up when he heard footsteps.

He turned around the corner to find Anzu, on her own, carrying an _alarming_ amount of boxes, by _herself._ Izumi practically sprinted towards her and took about two-thirds of the boxes she was carrying.

“Ah, Sena-senpai! What are you-”

The male cut her off before she could say anything more. “What the hell do you think you’re doing? You shouldn’t be carrying all these boxes by yourself! And these were piled up so high you couldn’t even _see_ where you’re going! What’ll you do if you crashed into something and fell? You’ll get hurt!” he scolded her.

“To think you’re the producer who’s supposed to be taking care all of us, but we end up taking care of you instead. Do I have to hold your hand for everything? When will you learn to take care of yourself, hm? So~ annoying.”

Anzu was almost impressed he could say all that in one go. Almost.

“You don’t have to help me, senpai. I can just-”

“Haa? What do you mean I don’t have to help you? Tch, just be grateful that I’m even helping you. Now quick, tell me where to go. I’m busy, you know?”

 _He says, but you know he’ll do it anyway,_ the girl thought. Anzu felt her eye twitch but bit her tongue. 

“I was about to carry these to the auditorium, senpai.” she told him, sounding as patient as she possibly can.

“The auditorium? And you were planning to carry this all the way there by yourself? You really don’t know your limits, do you? Ho~ow annoying. And now I have to waste my time helping you like this. Next time, ask someone for help.”

“It’s late and the school is empty, senpai. I didn’t want to trouble anyone else. And speaking of, you don’t have to help me, Sena-senpai.”

Izumi clicked his tongue in annoyance. “Shut the hell up and be grateful I’m helping you, brat.”

Anzu swears she will never meet anyone more confusing than Izumi Sena.

She just cleared her throat awkwardly and nodded. “Right. Thank you, Sena-senpai.” 

The two made their way to Yumenosaki's auditorium, conversing as they walk. 

Anzu unlocked the door, she had asked for the keys earlier that day, and pushed it open using her shoulder. 

Izumi, who was carrying more boxes walked in first, before Anzu followed. 

Little did she know, she forgot to pull out the key from the keyhole. 

The door shut behind them, as Izumi and Anzu made their way backstage to place the boxes. 

"That's everything. Thanks again for your help, Sena-senpai." she told him, bowing as a sign of her thanks. 

The gray-haired idol hummed. "Next time, ask for someone to help you, okay? Even me, if I'm still at school. I'm sure everyone in the idol course would gladly help you." 

Anzu laughed slightly. "Right. I will, then." 

She pulled on the door handles, for it to not open. She turned to the door and pulled again. "Eh?" 

She used both of her hands this time, and still nothing. 

Izumi furrowed his eyebrows. "What are you doing? Can't you open a door?" he asked her. 

"It won't open, senpai." 

"Tch, let me try."

Anzu stepped aside so Izumi can take her place. Nothing. 

"Anzu, you have the keys, don't you?" 

Anzu nodded and reached into her pockets for them, only to find it empty. 

A sudden realization dawned on her, as she gasped quietly and facepalmed herself. 

Izumi's not sure why she's doing that, but one thing he can be sure of, it's not gonna be good. 

"I forgot to pull out the keys from the keyhole... so we're locked in here, senpai." she finally said. 

Izumi was silent for a few seconds, repeating what she just said in his mind, trying to process it, before finally saying, "Huh?" 

Anzu turned to him, a guilty look in her eyes. 

" _HUH?_ " 

Izumi made about fifty facial expressions, and none of them were good, in the span of three seconds, unable to believe what's happening right now. 

Anzu bowed, apologizing profusely. "I- I'm sorry, Sena-senpai. It must've slipped my mind to pull the key out when we got in. I'm really sorry!" 

"How could you... just _forget_ to grab the keys? Do you even _understand_ the situation you put us in? No one is at school right now! Even if there was someone, they wouldn't come and check the auditorium! We're locked in, with no way out, no food, no nothing! We're stuck here till tomorrow morning, and that is if someone went looking for us!" he yelled, not even bothering to hide his panic. 

"I'm very sorry, Sena-senpai. I can try to call someone." 

"Just try to do something, anything that can possibly get us out of this!" 

Anzu nodded and pulled out her phone, before freezing. 

"What? What is it?" Izumi asked. 

"My phone is almost dead, Sena-senpai. And I don't have a charger. But I don't think that really matters, there's no signal here." 

_Just his luck._

He pulled out his own phone, and she was right, there's no signal. 

Izumi groaned loudly, covering his eyes with a hand. 

Anzu felt really bad, but she couldn't think of anything she could do. 

"I'm sorry again, senpai. What should we do?" 

"Wait it out. Is there really anything else we can do? At least we still have the electricity on, so we can turn on the lights and the AC." he said, walking to the other end of the room to do said things. 

"Say, Sena-senpai. Knights have morning practice with me tomorrow, so they should notice that we're missing and go looking for us." Anzu told him. 

"Good, then. I'm always early to practice, and you usually don't have anything in the morning. So they should notice that something's going on if we're late." 

Izumi checked the time on the clock, it was about six in the evening. 

His nose crinkled. "I don't know what we can do about dinner, though. I'm pretty sure there's no food here. There's a vending machine outside, but we're locked in so that's clearly not a choice."

"We can sleep on the seats here. Or the stage. I can try to find a blanket, I'm pretty sure Tenshouin-san keeps a few here just in case something happens before or after a show." Anzu suggested. 

The male nodded and she shuffled to find said blanket. 

Izumi started looking around to see if he can find anything that could help them in any way, he was focused on looking for food, though. 

His eyes widened when he remembered about a mini fridge and snack backstage, so he rushed to the dressing rooms to look for those. 

He was right, there were a few snacks and drinks, ones he would never consume if he had the choice, but he figured it would be fine for now. 

His brain was doing a mental calculation of the calories of each item, contemplating which one he should eat. 

"Sena-senpai? Where are you?" he heard Anzu's voice call out. 

"Here. I found something to eat and drink." he told her, showing the snacks and water he had found. 

Anzu smiled in relief, and Izumi's eyes wandered to the blankets she was holding. 

"I found two blankets, luckily. So we have one for each of us." 

He nodded, feeling slightly better about the situation before walking back to the main room. 

While he and Anzu was talking about where they should sleep, the two heard raindrops falling on the roof. 

It had started to rain, and it kept getting heavier and heavier by the second. 

"Great, it's started to rain." He sighed before continuing. "Ho~ow annoying. It's like the universe is trying to rub it in our faces. Stupid universe." 

Anzu felt the guilt return, as she felt her lips curl downwards. "I'm sorry again, senpai." 

Izumi sighed and shook his head. "No use apologizing. There's nothing we can do about it." 

Anzu and Izumi sat at the seats they deemed the best for sleeping, they wouldn't get too cold if they slept there. 

After eating the snacks Izumi had found, they sat in silence, slowly settling into their seats. 

"Oi _,_ Anzu." Izumi started. 

Anzu turned to him with a questioning look. "Yes, senpai?" 

"Stop thinking that you have to do all this by yourself." 

"What... do you mean?"

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Listen, we know we keep you busy. You go back and forth from unit to unit, keeping track of their progresses and producing for them, but you can just tell us if you need our help. We managed just fine before you came. Not to say that we don't need you, we definitely do. It's just that we know how to produce for ourselves too. So if you have too much on your plate, just tell us. Again, everyone in the idol course really appreciates your hardwork and we would be happy to help you if you said you needed our help." 

Anzu blinked, before opening her mouth to reply, but she was cut off by the roaring sound of thunder. 

She jumped in her seat, stopping to listen to the rain. It's basically a thunderstorm now, the wind very loudly blowing against the walls. 

Anzu shivered slightly, slowly exhaling. That got Izumi to raise his eyebrows at her. 

"Anzu, are you... scared?" 

She immediately shook her head. "Ah, not at all, senpai. It's just that the thunder surprised me-"

Another thunder can be heard, and this one was _far_ louder than the one before. 

Anzu made a faint scared noise, curling into a ball in her seat, trying to steady her breath as she wrapped her blanket tighter around her. 

Izumi sighed. "So I was right. You _are_ scared." 

"I'm not usually like this, senpai. Thunder just usually catches me off guard, but it's rare that I get this scared." she explained in a quiet voice. 

"Fair. That one sounded like it was really close." 

Izumi suddenly extended an arm towards her, earning him a confused look from Anzu. 

The idol clicked his tongue. "Do I need to spell it out for you? Come closer, I'll keep you safe."

Anzu hesitantly scooted closer, and she was almost embarrassed at how his sole presence in her close proximity made her feel safe. 

He didn't think anything of it, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. He was shocked at how quickly she calmed down, though. 

Her breathing had steadied, and her shoulders were less tense, but he didn't know how Anzu's heart was jackhammering in her ribcage. 

"Honestly, you need to be more honest with yourself."

Anzu didn't know what to say. _Well, that came out of nowhere,_ she thought.

"Just say when you're scared, or tired, or confused, or when you need help. If you don't say what you're feeling to people, no one's gonna know and it's gonna lead to misunderstandings, which will be so~ annoying to handle." he continued. 

"Don't you think _you_ should also be more honest with yourself, Sena-senpai?" she asked him, a smile gracing her features.

Izumi looked at her, cornflower blue eyes narrowed. "Haa? What's that supposed to mean?" 

"I mean, you always complain about how everything is a burden, and how it's," Anzu paused to brace herself for her next words. In her best Izumi impression, she said, "So~ annoying." 

Izumi's eye twitched at her last words. 

"Don't just imitate me-" 

His words fell on deaf ears as the girl continued. 

"But really, you love everyone in Knights, and would jump at any chance to help the people you care about. You nag and complain all the time, and how people owe you after you help them, but really, you do it out of the kindness of your heart. Because you're a kind person who's really caring." 

Anzu felt her eyelids getting heavier and heavier, the warmth coming from her upperclassman's body was clearly not doing any favors to help keep her awake. 

"I guess you must care about me somewhat, Sena-senpai. Since you helped me carry all these boxes here, and that ended up getting us locked in here. Sorry for that. Who knew you helping me would lead us to this?" 

She nuzzled closer to him, pressing her head to his chest. Izumi thanked God that the lights were off, so she couldn't see his face reddening. 

" _Are?_ What is it, Sena-senpai? You suddenly got warmer." 

She pulled herself away from him, pressing a hand to his forehead. 

"Are you okay? It'll be bad if you caught a fever." 

He felt his face warming up again. Oh, no. 

"It's nothing. I'm fine." he told her, but his voice and tone wasn't convincing. He put his hand on her wrist and put it down. 

"Are you sure, senpai?" she asked worriedly. 

He nodded, not wanting to worsen the situation. 

Anzu sighed in relief, before leaning against him once more. Izumi wasn't sure whether he should be happy or angry about that. 

Anzu felt herself getting more and more sleepy, as she inhales the scent of Izumi's cologne. 

The smell had faded, which makes sense considering he had worn the shirt for an entire day, but it was still there. 

"I think I'm going to go to sleep, senpai. I feel tired. Thank you for your help." she told him honestly, taking his advice. 

A split second after that, her breaths are long and dragged out, signalling Izumi that the girl had fallen asleep. 

He pinched her cheek lightly, not too hard so she wouldn't wake up, 

"Only you would say that I need to be honest with myself and then fall asleep a few minutes after." he muttered. 

He stared at Anzu's sleeping face, so serene and calm, so at peace. 

He could see the faint eyebags below her eyes, and he clicked his tongue quietly. 

_Always overworking yourself, I see,_ he thought to himself as he rubbed gentle circles on her cheek using the pad of his thumb. 

He didn't like how warm his face was when she touched his forehead earlier. He didn't like how he felt a jolt of electricity shoot through him when his hand touched her wrist. He didn't like how fast his heart was beating. He didn't like the butterflies in his stomach nor the warm feeling blooming in his chest. 

He looked at her with a frown. "Stupid Anzu. Making me feel all these stupid feelings." 

He felt guilty for some reason after he said that. He brushed her bangs and pressed a quick kiss to her hairline. 

"Sweet dreams, Anzu." 

He sat there, Anzu pressed close to his chest, blanket wrapped around both his and Anzu's shoulders. He had taken off his jacket and placed it over Anzu's legs, keeping her warm. 

He was left to his thoughts in the dark room, only hearing the pitter patter of rain and Anzu's steady breath, before falling asleep himself. 

\---

"Ara ara?~ What's this?~" 

Arashi approached the two sleeping teenagers, feeling her lips curl. 

Tsukasa followed behind her, before gasping at the sight in front of him. 

" _Onee-sama?!_ What did Izumi-senpai do to _Onee-sama?_ Why are they... in this position?" 

"Unfair~ Anzu told me I couldn't sleep on her lap, but she let Secchan sleep with her like this. Secchan is an enemy now." Ritsu remarked, pouting slightly. 

"Wahahahaha! Sena, Anzu, let me join too~" Leo said before lunging at the two. 

Fortunately, Arashi had pulled him back.

"There, there, _Ou-sama._ Let's leave them alone for now. Everyone listen to _onee-chan_ and get to practice, okay?" she said to the others. 

They all hesitantly walked out of the auditorium, and Arashi looked at them with a smile, about to follow them. 

Before turning around and quickly taking a picture of Izumi and Anzu's sleeping figures. 

She looked at the picture with a gleeful expression. "This is perfect for blackmailing Izumi-chan~" 

\---

Izumi walked into 3-A, rubbing his eyes sleepily. 

His back hurt so much that he felt like an old man. 

Kaoru looked at him confusedly. 

"Senacchi? Are you still wearing yesterday's clothes?" he asked the former model. 

"Some stuff happened yesterday, it's none of your business."

Kaoru's eyes widened at the bite Izumi's words lacked. He's usually far more spiteful than this. 

3-A heard a loud voice from outside the class. 

"SENAAAA! MUST BE NICE SLEEPING WITH ANZU! WAHAHAHAHA!" 

Everyone in the class turned to him. Izumi contemplated jumping out the classroom window. 

"You... what?" Keito asked, his lips slightly parted. 

"Fufufu~ Is that why you're so tired? Because you're doing the walk of shame?" Eichi chimed in, his usual angelic smile on his face. 

Kaoru couldn't believe what he was hearing. 

"W-walk of shame? Senacchi, did you really-" 

"No! Nothing happened! We just got locked in, that's it!" 

Izumi turned to Leo with a murderous look in his eyes. 

"Look, Sena~" Leo said with an easy grin. Izumi noticed he had his phone, which is rare for him. But his blue eyes widened at the phone screen. 

He didn't need Leo to tell him where he got it from. 

"I'm gonna kill Naru-kun." 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be shy to tell me what you think of this fic! I am always open for suggestions and criticism, as long as it's not hate. There's quite the fine line between the two. Please do tell me if you have any thoughts on what's wrong with this fic and how I can make my writing better! I always strive to get better and better, and having an input is very helpful! Thanks for reading!  
> Follow me on my Twitter, @midheavenn_


End file.
